


This Broken Thing Between Us

by rocksalts



Series: Suptober20 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean Winchester Hates Castiel, Enemies to Lovers, Injured Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Pre-Slash, Wings, i'd tag this as a wingfic but it's more that cas just has his wings out, or does he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocksalts/pseuds/rocksalts
Summary: Dean hates the angel that pulled him from hell, but his help is needed in saving Sam.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober20 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977244
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	This Broken Thing Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> suptober20 day 25 prompt: villain (ficlet) | destiel, enemies to lovers | ~ words

Dean put the bottle of holy oil back where it came from, wiping his hands against his jeans to clean them of the residue.

There was a lighter weighing heavy in his pocket. He was pacing around Bobby’s place, every once in a while sticking a hand in the pocket to feel the cool metal, thumb it over until it warmed. His plan would work.

It _had_ to work.

Dean hoped Castiel would be on time. Praying to him had already been a bitch on its own, waiting like a stood-up date was even worse. He watched the clock on the mantle turn to 11:59. Another minute. Dean paced.

He was too preoccupied with the lighter to notice the time flick to 12:00, but Dean couldn’t miss the entrance Castiel made even if he wanted to.

It wasn’t like the first time they met, sparks flying, Castiel’s indifference when Dean had stabbed him. No, this time there were no sparks, only the angel suddenly appearing about a foot in front of him, wings spread so far out that they brushed up against the walls of the house.

Dean froze, the hand that was still in his pocket gripped the lighter hard, like a lifeline. _Speak, damn it, this is_ your _rendezvous. So, say something!_

“On time.”

Castiel stared at him, with the gaze of a being that was all-too-powerful. But there was something different, this time. Something…

“You’re hurt,” Dean noted. He scanned Castiel’s body for where the injury might be, stopping only when the angel spoke.

“You wished to meet. So I am here. Speak.”

Dean wanted to rip the vocal cords out of Castiel, if only for lighting that spark in Dean that made him infuriated beyond belief every time he spoke.

“Yeah. Tell me what happened, first.” Dean motioned toward him. He had the upper hand here, his only concern being that the holy oil might burn Castiel’s wings to a crisp—but then again, what did he care?

Castiel took a step towards him, wings arching high above them so that Dean was cast completely in shadow.

“Who do you think you are, human?” Castiel was a mere few inches from Dean’s face. He could feel his exhales on his chin. “To question me—you should rethink your position. You are nothing.”

Dean’s heart was racing, but he wasn’t scared. He chalked it down to being in such close proximity to a cosmic being, and leveled his stare as best he could. Dean spoke to a sea of dark blue, trying not to get swallowed by it.

“And who do you think _you_ are, huh, _Cas?_ My savior? My hero?” Dean laughed, but it was empty and hollow. “You’re nothing but a _villain_ in this story, pal. The Khan to my Kirk. So why don’t you take a step back before I light your feathery ass on fire.”

Dean pulled out the lighter, and Castiel’s squinted eyes fell away from Dean’s to look at it. He stepped back, sliding his foot deliberately over the ring of oil on the floor. Dean considered dropping the flame then, but stopped himself from doing so. It was only a failsafe. 

“An angel trap? That was the best you could do?”

Dean shrugged. “It was incase you didn’t cooperate. Whether or not I light it is still up in the air.” He flicked open the lighter, flipped it back closed.

“I was under the impression that you wanted to be as far away from me as possible, at all times. Keep me here if you wish. It’s no bother to me.” Castiel drew in his wings to fit them inside the circle. His stare didn’t falter.

Dean grew wary, then. Maybe his plan hadn’t been so much a plan as it was an excuse to get Castiel here and…and what? Call him a villain? Let him know that Dean _hated_ Castiel for saving him? And that even though he hated him, Dean really, _truly_ needed his help?

He sighed and dropped the lighter back in his pocket. Heavy.

“Hate to say this, but I…need your help.”

Castiel didn’t look pleased. “I thought ‘helping you’ was what made us like this in the first place.”

“Yeah, well,” Dean fixed his eyes on his shoes. “If you want to start fixing it, then this would be the place to start.”

A tense beat. Dean considered the grooves on the floor, barely making them out under the moonlight.

“Why would I fix what _you_ broke? You said you were done with me a long time ago. I am not here to answer your every beck and call, Dean Winchester. You do not command me.”

Dean swallowed hard, squeezing his hands into fists. He’d gotten this far, Dean could do this. For Sam.

“I’m not… _commanding you_ , Cas—”

“That’s not my name.”

“Fine. _Castiel_. I’m not commanding you. I’m asking for a favor. It’s–it’s not even for _me_ , it’s for Sam, alright? Don’t–don’t tell me you have a grudge against him, too. This animosity is just between _us_.”

Cas— _Castiel_ —considered him. Dean knew it by the way that the angel’s eyes raked up and down his body, finally coming to rest on Dean’s face. He felt a shiver go down his spine.

“Between us...” Castiel said. “I’m listening.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! if you enjoyed, let me know!! find me on tumblr @rambleoncas ((:


End file.
